One question
by Tozapen
Summary: Sollux just wanted to answer a question but Eridan couldn't give a shit about that. Erisol oneshot.


"You're fucking dithguthing." Sollux managed to sputter, his back pressed hard against the wall with his arms splayed out around him, fingers dragging desperately against the white plaster. Eridan only smiled wickedly at the bi-color eyed troll, licking at the little spot of blood on his lower lip that started to welt around where Sol had bitten.

"Then why continue to allow me to do this?" His accent was thick as he spoke over the words. High, proper and fucking stupid, according to Sol. The four horned troll could hardly give a reply, his gaze heavy and lids half closed, only his tongue golden tinted tongue peeking through his lengthy sharp front teeth. Fingers dug a little harder into the plaster, annoyed at his lack of control over himself.

Eridan's mouth closed over him roughly, much like a lion's tongue, it roughly clutched onto whatever made of the inside of Sollux's mouth. The feeling sent cold shivers down the other troll, a little spark of psionic energy crackled across his eyes and down to his fingers. For a moment Sollux managed to get out of his heated haze and push off the wall.

The push hardly fazed the trained solider, only making him bite on his own tongue. He slipped his mouth away from the sharp toothed troll's and only yanked his hair back by a forceful tug by the hair. Sol gave a little gasp of air, the sound vibrating through his throat and tickling the sea dweller's lips. Ampora couldn't help but give another smile and this time Sol felt it.

"_Fucking pig._" He muttered, tugging at Eridan's thick black hair, trying to get him away from his neck and back to his face. Instead Eridan bit sharply into the flesh of his neck and didn't stop until he felt warm, yellow blood trickle against his chin. At that point Sollux was digging his nails into the back of his neck, the pain setting Eridan ablaze with aggression.

The sea dweller brought his face upwards, to meet the yellow blushing troll.

"Is there anything else you can say to me that isn't an insult?" Eridan gave a low growl. "Filthy low blood."

"You know you detherve it." Sollux didn't hesitate to snap back, he lowered his hands from Eridan's neck and rested them on either one of his shoulders. Sollux's black shirt was sticky against his back from the sea dweller's abuse, his bony shoulders tensed a little at the fierce look in his purple gaze.

Eridan may have mood swings possibly quicker and stronger than Sol's but he certainly could make himself look like the killer he wished to be.

"You come here, to my home. My room. _My domain. _With your filthy blood and dirty land dwelling body. And you expect to not be _punished_?" Eridan pressed hard into Sol. His nose rubbed sharply against the four horned troll's, lips curled back into a threatening snarl that were nearly touching Sol's open mouth. The sea dweller moved into him so hard Sol's flew back into the wall again. Eridan's hips pressed deep in between Sollux's legs, the thinner, less able bodied troll wasn't even standing anymore. His legs were hanging limp around the sea dweller's waist. "You were so much safer in simply _pestering me._"

Sollux's shirt was crinkled and beginning to rip where Eridan tangled his webbed hands into, purple finger nails creating holes in the black fabric. But the troll didn't even bother to notice, too occupied with the current abuse to his mouth, he couldn't even answer the other troll in protest. A sound came from Sol's throat, one that made him loose posture and slouch into the corner of the wall. Sollux felt Eridan push further into him, nearly making him sit in his knee as the energy drained from his body, the will to fight against his strong advances slowly fading into black. Eridan didn't hesitate to pick him up, one hand gripping hard against his ass and the other curving around his throat and into thin black hair.

With a gasp Sollux felt his back hit a soft bed, his head hitting a pillow as Eridan followed on top of him. With his legs hooked loosely around Eridan's body, Sol kicked off his bi-colored sneakers and ripped away at Eridan's royal purple vest, throwing his equally purple scarf in one direction and his black framed glasses in the other. Sollux popped the buttons of his black button down shirt in another. Eridan had no struggle in shrugging the heavy breathing yellow blood out of his shirt, enjoying the hateful look in his gaze as the sea dweller leaned down to leave dark marks on grey skin.

_"__I...only want to athk...a fucking questhion._" Sollux's heavy, slow paced lisp was a choir to Ampora's ears. Eridan simply picked his gaze up from his current mark on Sollux, his tongue roughly pressed against the flesh of the dip in the yellow blood's bony chest. A heavy yellow blush formed heavily around the troll's ears and face, creating a wicked grin that showed fine, sharp teeth. In a flash the tongue, leaving a rough mark, was gone from his skin and purple eyes grew to an even darker shade.

"Too late for that, don't you agree?" Eridan said low, his breath against Sollux's cold, wet skin. Purple eyes gazed down at the mark he made and snapped back to Sollux's gaze. He got up onto his hands and positioned his lips just above the yellow blood's, his back dipped slightly to scrape his own bare skin against cold sweating flesh.

Sollux, who hardly remember what was his question anyways, gave a sputter, trying to find himself. Eridan pressed himself fully onto Sollux, slipping his rough tongue between the other troll's lips and gripping roughly at his arousal. The yellow blood gave a squeak of protest, squirming slightly to get away from Eridan's hand but instead he got a sharp prick to his bare belly and a rough bite to the lips. He felt his belt buckle jingle off of his waistband and his pants slide easily down his skinny legs and onto the floor. Eridan, to his contempt, felt Sollux rip at the buttons of his black dress pants and just as roughly pry him off into his bare self.

"Oh _Captor _I thought the rumors were true," Ampora teased, looking down at the bulge he was gripping around black briefs. "Where is your other?"

"Fuck you, Ampora." Sollux shot back. "Where the fuck are your...finth then?"

"Is that what you came here for?" The sea dweller let out another wicked grin, taking no heed to the yelp as he ripped away at the briefs, making Sollux completely bare underneath him. Sollux couldn't answer this time around, not with Eridan's fingers slipping in between his lips. Bi-colored eyes were wide with surprise but he knew it was better than to leave them unattended. As much as he could, Sollux ran his tongue across the fingers and soaked them until Eridan pulled away, leaving a silver trail of saliva before he slid his hand away from Sollux's view.

"I really do hope you don't go to everyone's dwellings and do the same," Ampora distracted Sollux, making him give out a squeak in pain as the two fingers entered him. After a moment of discomfort Sollux wiggled a little, allowing Ampora to stretch him out. "By the feel of it, I guess not."

"You.._think _I.._.thleep around _like thith?" Captor's voice wavered at the feel of Eridan inside of him, his breaths became small pants as he continued.

"If you did I'd have to do something far more... pleasurable for your abused senses." The sea dweller ran his hand under Sollux's head, gripping at his hair and pushing him up just slightly to meet his opened, slightly bleeding lips. With his free hand gripping Sollux's bony ribs, he fully entered the four horned troll. At once Captor set his legs around the sea dweller's back, hands gripping at thick silky hair and leaving marks across his neck and between the shoulder blades. He let out a straggled moan as Eridan eased out and back in, testing Sollux's limit.

"_Fuck__._" Sollux panted as Eridan found a slightly faster than reasonable pace, sharp shark like teeth closing around the flesh of his shoulder as Captor raised his head to somewhat rested his forehead against Ampora's shoulder. Within moments Sollux was unable to control his own breathing, the cusses and heavy lisped accent or his nails that dug into Eridan's bare skin.

Ampora pulled Captor's hair back and kissed him straight on the mouth, his nails digging hard into Captor's skin, drawing yellow blood onto the grey skin. Sollux arched his back just as Eridan released himself inside him, his toes curling and finger nails drawing purple blood, he had to pull away from Eridan to give a cry of release for himself. Sollux fell back onto the bed, panting heavily as Eridan left him and lay beside him on the bed. Both of them bare and holding the other's genetic material somewhere on their body.

Captor dozed off from exhaustion, leaving Eridan to ease off the bed and shower himself. Even after the shower Sollux was still asleep, still bare to the world. Eridan dressed and left his room, bumping into Feferi.

"Eridan! I've been looking every where for you!" Feferi smiled happily at her friend. "I've been looking for Sollux and I haven't been able to contact him at all! Everyone said he came here to speak to you but...have you seen him?"

"Not even any fish puns in that? You must be really worried." Eridan teased his moirail lightly. She puffed up her cheeks and narrowed her gaze at him. "Don't worry I'm sure he's-"

Just as he started to create a back story for Sollux's disappearance, the Captor himself stumbled out of Eridan's room. His hair was stuck in awkward angles, pants hung loosely from below his waist and his shirt put on backwards and all the while his shoes on their wrong sides. Feferi couldn't help but give a giggle at Sollux and pass a questioning look at Eridan. Before she could get her hands on her hips and spit out an awful sex fish pun Eridan walked from the scene, leaving Sollux to look up from cleaning his bi-colored glasses with a deep yellow blush on his face to explain Feferi the little incident they just had.

"_Fucking lowbloods._" Eridan muttered sharply under his breath.


End file.
